


Broken, then Repaired.

by Adopppp



Category: Escape the Night (Web Series)
Genre: Character Death, Depression, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Gay, Sad, Safiya wants to die for a short period so thats sad...
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-19 04:48:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17594918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adopppp/pseuds/Adopppp
Summary: Safiya wasn't ready for Colleen to die. They were girlfriends, best friends, and almost inseparable. Hell, Safiya had planned to prepose afterword.But now, she's broken. And nothing will fix her.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> SAFLEEN ANGST BAEBEY!

When Colleen's card was pulled, Safiya found herself thinking one thing, and one thing only.

_Is this a joke?_

Her and Colleen had been dating for 4 years! Safiya was going to ask Colleen to marry her soon! This couldn't be happening. Safiya felt numb, blocked off from the world. An invisible wall grew around her.

The wall was broken down with a force when Manny and Nikita began pushing Colleen toward the Maiden of Madness.

And Colleen screamed, pleading for her life, causing Safiya to spring into action, every fiber of her being yelling in protest.  _D_ _on't let them take her you idiot, SAVE HER._

As she ran foward, hands reaching, she gasped as she was suddenly yanked back. She whipped around to see who dared to do that, and grimaced when she saw it was Calliope and. She glared at her. "Let me go! What the fuck?" Calliope shook her head sadly. "This is the way it has to be, child." She seemed remorseful.

Safiya looked around desperately for  _anyone_ who was on her side, and saw that Mortimer was holding back a flailing Ro, who was shouting, "Guys! This is evil! Don't!" Safiya smiled for a second, but then a blood curdling scream stopped her.

_NoColleenNoWhyPleaseGod_

Everyone's head turned to the Maiden of Madness, and Rosanna winced when she saw a slowly growing puddle of blood on the ground near the Maiden. 

Safiya felt her legs go weak, and if Calliope hadn't been there, she would have collapsed.   _No... Please... It can't be..._

But it was, and Safiya felt her fear and sadness at the death of Colleen fall away into a angry, blood boiling rage.

Any sort of rationality and logic melted away as she shook off Calliope and stood up, scowling. 

She stalked forward toward Joey, thoughts blasting through her head. 

_Jc, Roi, Teala, I could handle that. Mat, I was devastated, but I had Colleen. Now, Joey has to pay for all the pain he's caused the others, and the pain he's caused me._

Joey turned from where he was staring sadly at the Maiden, and came face to face with Safiya, who looked ready to kill. He held his hands up, trying to defuse the situation.

"Safiya... I'm so, so sorry-"

Safiya stopped him by pushing him back against the wall, and growled four words that made his blood run cold.

" **Shut the hell up."**

Manny stepped foward, but Safiya gave him a glare and he stepped back. Joey cowered against the wall. Safiya didn't look the least bit guilty, and when she started her rant, Joey understood why.

"This is all your fault. All of it Jc, Roi, Teala, Mat-"

She paused, and took a deep breath.

" **Colleen.** you invited us here because you died, and you decided that it was better to sacrifice the lives of 8 people for your own selfish gain." 

Joey trembled, tears flowing down his cheeks. He so desperately wanted to yell, to scream, to defend himself in any way possible, but he couldn't, because every word she said was true.

Safiya shook her head. "You aren't even going to defend yourself, you coward?" She looked disgusted, and Joey prayed that she wouldn't hit him. "Ro was the only one who had an ounce of compassion!" She looked appreciatively at Rosanna.

She sneered, shoved her hands in her pockets, and with one last look at the Maiden of Madness and everyone in the room, turned around and stalked out the door.

Nikita came foward and pulled him off the floor, looking angry. "She had no right to do that! We've all lost someone, but she thinks she gets to act all high and mighty?" Joey placed his hands on her shoulders and shook his head, calming her down.

As everyone quitely filed out of the room, Joey couldn't help but run the moment through his head over and over again. Colleen was scared, so scared, and Safiya was doing nothing but trying to save her. 

_It had to happen. There was no getting around it._

 He thought this and knew it was true, but still... he didn't even try to calm Colleen down while he was shoving her to her death.

He shook his head. Seems all he could do was ruin lives and murder people. This was just like Glozell and Liza. He betrayed them both, and now Colleen is with them.

The group, sans Safiya, arrived back at the lounge, and looked to see Safiya laying on the couch, looking blankly up at the ceiling. She didn't acknowledge their presence, and they returned the favor.

They sat down across the room, knowing they needed a break from artifact-hunting. Manny and Nikita sat to converse on an automan Mortimer and Calliope near the voting booth, and Joey by himself on the floor.

Ro trotted over to Safiya and sat near her, and Safiya sat up and allowed Ro to come closer.

Joey could hear their conversation from his spot on the floor. This is how it went:

"Hey."

"Hi Ro."

"Saf..."

Safiya flinched at the name, but didn't show signs of distress in her words.

"Thank you Ro, for trying to save Colleen."

Ro layed her head on Saf's shoulder, and that was when Safiya broke down, and Joey mover closer to get a better listen.

Safiya sobbed quietly, and pulled Ro onto her lap. She buried her head in her hair, and Ro rubbed her back, whispering softly to Safiya.

Joey buried his face in his hands.

He caused this sadness. Him.

He felt absolutely miserable.

He looked back up at Safiya and Ro, to see that Safiya was composing herself, and gearing up to speak.

She smiled softly at Ro, and leaned back. "I'm gonna get out of here, for Colleen. I failed her once by not saving her. I'm not gonna fail her again by dying." Ro smiled and hugged her.

She seemed like she was struggling to be her usual positive self. "Saf, you didn't fail, not at all. The fact that you tried to save her, and didn't just save her. That was enough." Joey smiled a sad smile.

If Joey was brave enough to walk up, he would say the same. It was like Justine. Joey didn't want her to die. He tried to save her, but he will always feel like it wasn't enough.

Across the Room, Nikita stood up, a determined fire in her eyes. She gazed at everyone's face, resting for a second in Safiya, then moving on. "Alright guys! Lets go get the next artifact. But, we also have both of the Lazarus coins."

The group roused themselves to their feet, and gathered around the box. Safiya pulled the coin out her pocket, and Joey did the same.

They plopped the coins in the holes, and after hearing a click noise, they pulled the top off.

Everyone peered inside, desperate to see what it was.

"Is that a fucking _harp_?"

Indeed.It was, and a note. Safiya pulled the note out and read it.

The gist of the note was that the two people who found the coins, aka Safiya and Joey, had to grab the harp and choose one person to revive. They had to be in complete and utter agreement, else it wouldn't work.

The rest of the group sat down, and Joey and Safiya stared apprehensively at the harp.

Joey sighed. "I know we're thinking the same person." Safiya nodded. Joey continued. "We need to think of the person's name 3 times."

She nodded once again, and they both took hold of the harp, closed their eyes, and thought the name of the person they wanted back 3 times. The harp glowed softly, and the two sat it down.

It was done.

Now, it was just a matter of waiting.

 


	2. The bridge between events

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Safiya and Joey bring one lucky person back, and Safiya somehow has one of the worst and best experiences of her life.
> 
> Also, I basically used the after life from "The One Life You Can't Live" by Bird_Of_Scarlet!

They solved puzzles, all while waiting for the lucky guest to be brought back ti life.

Joey and Safiya held their breaths, thinking about the choice they made.

_What if this was the wrong choice. What if this was all a huge mistake?_

But what's done is done, and they had to face the consequences.

About 30 minutes later, there was a knock on the door. Everyone looked at eachother anxiously, and Mortimer got up, opened the door, and in stumbled....

**Matthew Patrick.**

Everyone expect Joey and Safiya froze in shock for a second. Why would they choose Mat instead of Colleen?

But when Ro jumped up and ran to the disheveled looking man standing in the doorway, time started moving again.

The group surged forward, enveloping Mat in the group hug.

"Are you alright?"

"Glad to have ya back."

"I misseed you so much!"

Mat smiled and let Ro ease him onto the couch, he glanced around before leaning back. "Thanks guys. Good to be back. Alive, I mean." Everyone chuckled.

Mat stretched, rolling his neck and throwing his eyes around the room. He put his hands on his hips and huffed. "I think we should take a break. I have to do somethin real quick, and then we can get started again.

Everyone dispersed, and Mat dragged Safiya over to the corner, Safiya looking confused.

Once Mat made sure everyone was out of of earshot, he turned to his friend.

"Colleen is fine."

Safiya jerked back as though hit. What was he talking about? How did he know?

She shook her head. "Matthew, Colleen's dead! She's the farthest from fine she could possibly be!" Mat placed a hand on his head and chuckled. "Look. Tha-that's not what i meant to say alright? Let me phrase it better." He smiles.

Safiya rocks back on her heels, and tilts her head toward Mat. He sighs and continues.

"So, when I died, I went to the afterlife. And, this afterlife is basically a version if Everlock, that has no monsters, no puzzles, just peace and quiet." 

"Wow..."

"I know... Anyways, Jc, Roi, Teala, and Colleen are all there, and for the most part Ok. I just wanted to tell you, so you wouldn't worry. I hope this didn't upset you more."

"Naw, this didn't upset me! I feel... better, way better."

Mat hugs Safiya and he rubs her back smiling. Mat straightens and smooths his clothes and fixes his hair, before turning to the group. "We should get back to work. Manny, get the Map, everyone else, start clue finding." Everyone springs into action, finding a sort of familiarity in the process.

Mat smiles at an awestruck Safiya, who is marveling at his ability to boss everyone around. He bumps fists with her and sighs. 

"Back to Business as usual."

Safiya shrugged, the slowly made her way over to where Ro was solving a puzzle with Nikita.

Nikita Gave her an angry look, but safiya payed her no mind.

Safiya Nygaard was going to live.

And if she had to die, she wouldn't go down without a fight.

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so this was gonna be a one shot, then I got carried away, and now its not.
> 
>  
> 
> Sooo... Who did Safiya and Joey choose?
> 
> Will Safiya forgive the group, sans Ro?
> 
> Find out next time!
> 
> (Ps: My birthday is Valentine's day and I'm really excited!!!)


End file.
